A Slippery Slope
by LaneIA
Summary: Flack and Danny head out of town for skiing trip. What happens when our city boys meet the great outdoors? Not slash friendship only
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Hold on, my husband said he had bought me CSI:NY for Christmas, I assumed I owned everything! Little did I know it was just season 2 on dvd!!!! Poop, another day in obscurity!

My knowledge of the Catskill Mountains comes from Rand McNally the road map. So all towns, etc. are there, what they are really like is a mystery to me. So of course I have taken the liberty to invent what ever I want when it comes to my fiction.

I've really turned into something of a review junkie, so help me out and please review. It gives me a sense of purpose. Although I do write just for the love of it and to amuse myself!

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

His knuckles tightened on the steering wheel and he muttered under his breath. Glancing into the side and rear mirrors, he accelerated quickly and moved into the other lane. The traffic ahead of him suddenly slowed, causing him to punch on the brake. The car he had just maneuvered around zipped by as the other lane continued to flow. "Damn it!"

"Easy Don. I'd like to get there in one piece if you don't mind." The young man in the passenger seat adjusted his seatbelt and pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Now I see why Stella doesn't like it when you drive."

"The reason Stella doesn't like me driving is that she claims I stop for food too often. So, go to hell Messer." The dark-haired detective watched for his opening and moved back into his original lane. "Besides, this traffic is nuts. I always thought everyone came into the city for New Year's Eve. Time Square, Dick Clark and all that jazz."

"Behind the times my man, Dick Clark is still questionable since his stroke. I think it won't be the same without him there, counting down until the ball drops. I guess it's a good thing we're getting out of town." Danny watched, as his friend's tension seemed to mount with each passing mile of traffic. "Do you want me to drive?"

"Nah, I'm good." The strong set to his jaw gave the impression that it would be pointless to ask again. "I guess I'm still a little stressed from Christmas."

Danny knew that Flack had spent Christmas with his family and that the relationship between him and his father were rather stained. "How are Denise and Scott handling the new baby?" Flack's sister and husband were in the process of adopting an infant that Flack had found abandoned.

"Real good. You would have thought FAO Schwartz had opened up a branch store at their place, she raked in the goodies. Of course she is the first grandchild on both sides, so I know Mom was not going to let Scott's mom out do her." Flack's smile was genuine. "Scott and Denise asked me to be her godfather."

"You're off to a good start with the protecting part." Danny referred to Flack's devotion to finding the baby's birth parents. "I can see it now. You can threaten her potential dates; 'I want you to meet my little friend'."

"Wrong movie, that was Scarface."

"You know what I mean. So what happened to make it stressful?"

"What's my exit?" Flack glanced down at the map quest directions.

"You want Interstate 87 North. Don't avoid my question." Danny glanced over at his friend.

"As soon as I walked in he started making comments. You know what it's like not having your old man's approval."

"Touché." Danny's family situation was also a sore spot. Eagar to avoid delving into his Christmas, he quickly changed the subject.

"So tell me about this place."

"It's outside of Phoenicia, off of Highway 28 and has some of the best skiing around. A guy I went to college with is one of the managers of the resort. He claims that around New Year's the number of eligible young women skyrockets."

"Sounds like my kind of place. So how did you get interested in all of these snow sports? Basketball I can understand, but hockey and skiing? I'm not too sure on the skiing thing. Not much opportunity for a city kid to learn."

Flack smiled, "I've got an aunt and uncle up around Albany who would have us spend our Christmas break with them. About three years ago they sold out and headed for a beach in Florida. They claimed they had enough New York winters to last them the rest of their lives. My cousins still live around Albany though."

"Well, I'm sure you can burn up the slopes while I hang out in the hot tub with the cute girls." Danny rubbed his hands together.

"I'm sure Lindsey gave her blessing on that?"

"Montana? Nothing going on there Don. I asked, she said no, end of story." Danny's lips pursed slightly and his brown furrowed. "I can't understand it? We were getting pretty chummy and bam. I get the "just want to be friends" speech."

"I guess it was bound to happen." Flack set the bait.

"What?" Danny bit.

"She finally saw the real you and realized that you are more like the frog than the prince." Flack chuckled over his own humor.

"Keep laughing. I don't remember any little woman crying a river over you lately." Danny fired back.

"No, and I intend to keep it that way for a while."

"What? Swearing off the ladies? I would have packed my special undies." Danny teased.

"If Lindsey doesn't want you, neither do I. Besides, right now my life is to fucked up to drag someone else into it." Flack merged the car into the traffic headed to the North.

Danny hadn't anticipated Flack's reply and was a little taken aback. "Hey, I'm not trying to be Dr. Phil or anything, but I really can't see where your life is that messed up. Of course my family is a poster child for the dysfunctional association." He tried to put a little humor back into the conversation; it was getting to serious. However, if his friend wanted to talk about his troubles, Danny would listen.

"It's nothing I want to go into.

Danny nodded. Ever since Flack had gone missing a while back there had been some unresolved issues. Obviously the department shrink had gotten exactly what he wanted to hear or Flack wouldn't have been allowed back on the street.

The two men lapsed back into silence and after driving for another hour, the traffic had started to thin out.

The warmth of the heater and the drone of sports talk radio and lulled Danny into a light slumber. His head thrown back and mouth opened slightly. Don looked over at his friend and shook his head good-naturedly. Danny was a good guy, both at work and as a friend. It wasn't that Don didn't feel comfortable explaining himself to Danny; it was that he didn't think it would be fair to unload extra stress on him. Danny was right about his own family being seriously messed up. A father and brother who were both hoods didn't look good when you worked for the force.

The exit for Highway 28 was ahead. Not a whole lot further. They would get checked in and enjoy the evening at one of the local drinking establishments. Both men had several days off and they had agreed it would be good to get out of the city for a breather.

Don enjoyed being off the interstate, the scenery was much more interesting. They were now in the foothills of the Catskill's and the trees and snow looked like a picture from a Christmas card. A sign indicated that a mile ahead was a small town and he decided a Coke would be a welcome addition. Besides, that would give Danny a chance to wake up and take in the beauty.

Feeling the car slow down and the several large jolts as they pulled off the roadway into the convenience store's parking lot, Danny sat up sleepily and removed his glasses to rub his eyes. "Are we here?"

"No, still at least another hour. I needed a drink."

"Yeah, ok. I could use the head also." Danny climbed out of the car and was struck by the brisk chill. "Whoa, it's cold out."

"There's that science background at work again. Impressive knowledge Danny."

"Stuff it Flack." Danny walked quickly to the store and smiled at the young woman behind the counter. "You were certainly right about the beautiful scenery around here Flack." Without waiting for a reply, Danny headed to the restrooms.

Don grabbed a Coke from the cooler and took a look around the snack selection. He was getting hungry and a little something would keep the edge off his hunger until they got to the resort. He settled on several packs of cashews and a pack of beef jerky. He put the items on the counter and smiled at the cashier. "Wait to ring this up. I'm sure my friend will want me to pay for his stuff too."

As if on cue, Danny emerged and headed to the cooler and grabbed a bottle of water. He made is way to the front and placing the water and a candy bar on the counter, he turned to Flack. "Can you cover me? I left my wallet in the car."

The girl started to giggle and Danny looked up at her in surprise. "What?"

"Nothing." She said the laugh still present in her voice. "It's just that he said you would say that."

Danny smirked and looked at Flack. "It's just that it bothers me when I have to sit on my wallet when I'm in a car."

"Save it Danny, I've got it. You can buy the first round tonight." Flack pulled his wallet out of his jeans.

"You guys staying around here?" The cashier took a quick glance under her lashes at Danny. He notice and gave her a big smile. She quickly looked back to the items she was scanning and a pink blush colored her cheeks.

"No, we're heading up towards Phoenicia." Flack had taken in the scene with amusement. Danny could always find'em. "How's the powder up that way?"

"Not too bad. It was really warm last week and we started to get some melting, but then it cooled down and dumped a couple of fresh inches on top." The girl began to put the items into a bag. "They are calling for a bunch of fresh snow tomorrow or the day after. Depends on how fast and which way it goes. Must be great to be a weatherman and get paid for never being sure."

Danny smiled at her again. "Yeah, everything is a 50 chance."

Grabbing the sack, Don turned to the door. "Come on Romeo, let's get back on the road."

Giving a shrug to indicate 'what can you do', Danny said good-bye and jogged over to the car. "Why ya always got to be blowing my chances with the ladies?"

"Save it Danny." Flack got in and started the car. "Think of all the women in Phoenicia who are awaiting your arrival."

Pulling back out onto the highway they both were quiet as they snacked, the radio station giving the run down on the up coming bowl games.

It was 45 minutes later when they pulled up to the lodge that was the main building for the resort. There were four smaller buildings visible, each ablaze with lights.

"Nice place your friend has got here." Danny was visibly impressed.

"Let's wait until we see our rooms before you get too excited." They crossed the lot to the door. "I told him we needed the budget plan. I hope that doesn't mean we will be sleeping in the barn or anything."

They entered and made their way to the check-in desk. A petite redhead was handing a key to a middle-age man and pointing out directions. As the customer moved away, she turned her attention on the two newcomers. "Hello gentlemen. Welcome to Hidden Springs Resorts, can I help you."

"Yes, I've got reservations for two rooms under the name Flack." Don pulled out his wallet.

"Oh my God, you're Shawn's friend from college!"

Looking a little embarrassed, Flack nodded. "Yeah, is he here?"

"He had to run some towels and things over to Wind's Reach, that's one of the buildings. He should be back in ten minutes or so."

"Great. Why don't we go ahead and check in and get our room. I can talk to him when he gets back if he's got the time." Another group had come into the foyer and he didn't want to hold up the process.

"He put you here in the lodge. Rooms number 126 and 128, they are next to each other. Here are your key cards. The indoor pool is down this hallway, dinner is in the dining room from 6-10 pm. and the lounge is down that way. Tonight being New Year's Eve, there is a live band that will play from 8pm until 1:00." Turning and giving Danny the full benefit of her smile she added. "My name is Stacy and if you need anything, just call the desk."

Grabbing the keys, Flack spoke for both of them. "Thanks and please let Shawn know we made it."

Danny turned and gave Stacy a smile and a wave, "Thanks Stacy. I'm Danny and if you need anything you know where I am."

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

Fifteen minutes later they had carried their luggage in and had discovered that the refrigerator in Flack's room had been stocked with beer. Sitting down and enjoying a cold beverage, the men discussed their plans for the evening.

"Ok, so we grab something to eat at the dining room and then head to the lounge to get a good spot." Danny stood and grabbed another beer. "I'll go change and be right back."

Flack tipped back the remainder of his beer and then set the bottle down. "That tastes real good. It's a good thing we don't have to drive tonight."

Danny laughed, "Just so long as I'm not to drunk to lose my good taste and judgment when it comes to women."

"What? You had that before you started drinking?" Flack snorted and grabbed another bottle.

"You know Flack, you have done nothing but impugn my character all day. In fact ever since I've know you, you have called into question my ability to attract women. I tell you what. Let's have a little wager. Let's see who gets the first lady tonight."

"Hold on there. You'll get someone's gramma on the dance floor and expect me to pay up." Flack shook his head. "Besides, I don't know if I like the idea of messing around with any of Shawn's customers. It might give a bad reputation to the place."

"Flack, we don't work here! We are just two hotel guest, just like the rest. If we want to pick up girls and spend a wild evening filled with wanton behavior, who cares?" Danny pointed a finger tauntingly at Flack. "I think you are just chicken shit, cause you know who the ladies love more."

Rolling his eyes, Flack took a drink. "Now you're talking like a crazy man Danny."

"Knew it, chicken. Flack is a chicken." Danny made some clucking sounds.

"Screw you Messer," Flack pointed back to his friend. "I take your challenge. I'll see you eating your words before the night is over."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: same disclaimer as previous. Remember to review, don't make a grown woman beg!

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

Two hours later the men had taken up position in the hotel's lounge. The band had just finished setting up and more people were starting to filter in. The dim lights inside allowed for a view of the frozen lake. The moonlight reflecting upon the snow was bright enough to cast dim shadows of the fir trees. However, neither man paid much attention to the beauty outside; they were too busy scanning the crowd.

The good natured teasing had continued over dinner and when Flack's college buddy, Shawn stopped by the table to chat for a while, Danny made sure to fill him in on the bet.

"I don't know Danny. Don always got plenty of action when we were in school. Remember that weekend where you ended up sleeping with that blonde, what's her name, the cheerleader." Shawn had drawn up a chair and had taken the opportunity to fill Danny in on some of the dirt in Flack's past. "So on Friday, Don sleeps with the cheerleader, on Saturday with the roommate, and on Sunday he takes the roommate's sister back to our apartment. God that girl had a set of lungs on her. She started screaming, "Don, give me.."

Flack broke in quickly, "That's enough of that story. So, Shawn, business is good?"

Danny waved a finger, "Ah ah ah, no changing the subject. I do believe this is all about you right now." Turning to Shawn, "So Flack here has always been a ladies man?"

"Not at the start. As a sophomore he started dating a girl that was in his humanities class. Rachel. Boy, you were sure hung up on her weren't you? I thought for sure Don would either propose or wind up a daddy, but you stopped dating the next year."

Danny's curiosity had peaked, "So, what happened? Rachel dump you for the football star?"

A burst of laughter from Shawn was cut short as he tried to camouflage it into a cough. He looked over at his old friend and the laughed again as Flack's face tried to maintain a slightly bored expression. "It was something like that." Shawn snorted again.

"Alright, go ahead and tell him the rest. You know you are dying to tell it." Flack looked at Shawn.

"She dumped him for the blonde cheerleader!" Shawn's laughter rang across the dinning room. Several tables' occupants looked in their direction. Shawn continued, "It seems Blondie played both sides of the field and during a human sexuality class they were both in, Rachel "found herself". So she comes over to break it off with Don and she brings the new girlfriend. Seems like Blondie hadn't quite forgiven Don for sleeping with the roommate and the sister. She starts in on him, Rachel starts in on him and pretty soon someone calls the cops about them all disturbing the peace."

"Let's just say it wasn't one of my better moments." Flack stabbed at a piece of steak on his plate.

After sharing a few more Flack stories, Shawn excused himself and left the two men to finish their meal. Danny waited until Shawn had left the room and turned to his friend. "I've got to admit, Shawn is a pretty funny guy."

"Yeah, a ball of laughs." Flack deadpanned.

"Hey, if you're wanting to call off our little wager, I'll understand." Danny replied grandiosely.

"Forget it Messer. You're not getting off that easy." Flack cut off another bite of steak. "May the best man win."

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

The cocktail waitress brought over their drinks and Danny quickly pulled out the cash to pay. He also proceeded to flirt openly with her, in spite of her large diamond engagement ring.

"I think that one will be a dead-end. Didn't ya see the rock on her finger." Flack took a swallow of his Guinness.

"Just practicing. Besides a lot of girls who wait tables wear a fake ring to keep the guys away." Danny scanned the room, looking for prospective targets.

"Doesn't seem to work as well as it should if guys like you don't let a ring stand in your way."

"Hey even the married gals enjoy a little of the Messer charm. Haven't you ever noticed how Rose in the lab always gets my things done faster than anyone else's? She likes the sugar." Danny smiled, sure of himself. Suddenly he slid off his chair and clapped a hand on Flack's shoulder. "Watch the master at work my boy. I might not be back." He began walking towards a table with three women sitting around it.

Lifting his glass, Flack took another swallow of the dark, creamy beer. The band took the small stage and welcomed everyone. The lead guitarist then started the opening riffs of a Billy Joel tune and the crowd began to clap. Couples started making their way to the dance floor and Flack smiled as he noticed that Danny was not among them.

"That's a dangerous smile you've got there."

Flack was slightly thrown by a voice so close to him; he hadn't heard anyone approach his chair. Turning slightly he was surprised to see the redhead from the check in desk. "It's ok, I've got a license for it." 'Ok, that was dumb', thought Flack as he flashed her another smile.

"Shawn said you were a police officer, so I guess that makes it legal enough." She moved closer to the table. "My friend Chris and I decided we would make a night of it here, so I was going to see if you and your friend were interested in joining us."

"I don't know? Won't Chris mind two guys hanging around with you?" Flack glanced over to where Danny was standing, still trying to make inroads with the three females.

"Well, Christine probably won't mind." Stacy making sure that she emphasized that her friend was indeed a female. She thought it was cute that he would be so polite in assessing the situation. "She is setting over there." Stacy pointed to a small table near the bar.

A leggy brunette wearing a black dress was sipping a margarita from a stemmed glass. Her hair was shoulder length and pulled back at the sides, exposing her smooth neck. Seemingly unaware of being watched, she removed the lime from her glass and squeezed it into the drink. Laying it to the side she took another sip and smiled to herself and she watched the band.

Flack turned back to Stacy, "I think this table has more room, would you both like to join me over here?"

Stacy nodded and set her drink down. "I'll be right back." She moved quickly through the crowd and back at her table made conversation with her friend. The friend, Chris looked up and frowned slightly. She paused for a moment and then nodded her agreement. Picking up her drink, both women made there way back to Flack's table.

"Chris this is Don Flack, he's a friend of Shawn's." Stacy stepped back to allow her friend access.

"Nice to meet you Chris," Flack held out his hand. "Please have a seat." Chris took his hand and he was pleased to see that she had a firm handshake. "Can I get either of you ladies something to drink?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Chris slide onto the stool opposite from Don.

"I'll be right back," Stacy spoke up. "I see someone I need to talk with. I'll be right back." She took her drink and threaded her way across the room.

Don and Chris looked at one another for a moment. Chris smiled lightly and leaned forward to speak, "I'm sorry about this."

Don was a little confused. "Sorry?"

"Yes, for the seemingly blatant attempt by Stacy to dump me on you. She has a habit of doing that to people."

"It's really ok." Don answered quickly, "I mean, I don't mind at all." He thought a moment. "So? Are you from around here?"

Chris smiled and shook her head. "Stacy and I went to high school together in White Plains. She started working here during her summer vacations from college. After she graduated, she decided to come on full time. So you went to college with Shawn?"

"Yes, we got stuck together as roommates our freshmen year. So, do you still live in White Plains?"

"No, I live in the City. I work for a brokerage firm. How about you?"

"NYPD's finest at your service." Don did a mock bow.

"So, now I've got a perfect out for those parking tickets I keep collecting." Chris teased.

"Sorry. Not my department. Now, if you kill someone, then I can help. Don had lowered his voice, as if conspiring.

"Mmmmmm, I can't think of anyone right now, but I'll take a rain check."

"Have you been to this resort before?" Don was desperately trying to maintain the conversation. Although his ability to only ask predicable questions was frustrating him. Where were his glib remarks that he used on suspects? "I was wondering how good the skiing was."

"I have been here twice before, but always in the fall. I know plenty of people do. They only have four runs, but Stacy says that if business keeps growing they will try to add several more."

"So do you ski?" Don noticed her drink was empty and his beer was almost gone, so he caught the attention of the server and indicated another round.

"Barely, I spend more time on the bunny slopes than anywhere else. How about you?"

"Some, I get out a couple of times a year. So, would you like to tackle a few hills tomorrow?" Don took the plunge.

Smiling beguilingly she fiddled with her cocktail napkin. "Possibly, let's see what the New Year brings."

"Great." Don settled back in his chair and noticed that Stacy had managed to wrangle Danny away from the table of women and the two of them were now standing by the edge of the bar talking. That reminded Don of their wager. With a sense of confidence he turned to Chris, "Would you be interested in dancing?"

"Sure." Chris let him take her hand and lead her to the dance floor. They wove their way through the tables and by the time they got to where other couples were dancing, the band had slowed things down a little.

Watching couples moving close together, Don turned to Chris and looked at her questioningly. "A slow song all right with you?"

"None at all, as long as you remain a gentleman." Chris put her arms around his neck and he could smell her perfume, a warm vanilla scent. They swayed to the music and Don smiled down at Chris.

Don looked towards the bar and noticed Danny looking in his direction. He smiled brightly and waved. Maybe the New Year was going to be a better year after all. The best part of all was the night was still young and so was he.

Next chapter: What does the night bring for our boys? Kisses at midnight or a cold shoulder!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: Ok, I know you're out there cause I can hear your breathing as you click on this story. Now just click that review button and tell me if it sucks and I've got the characterization wrong or if I'm doing such a good job I should be writing for the show. Please be aware that this story is going to be a little fluffier than what I had originally thought. Oh well, I'm liking the smut.

Snowmobile knowledge courtesy of my darling husband.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

Danny watched as Flack and the brunette were moved to the dance floor. Then as they started dancing, Flack had waved at him. Cocky bastard, but the night wasn't over yet. Smiling broadly, he turned back to Stacy. "Care to dance?"

Moments later they had taken up residency on the dance floor and Danny maneuvered so that they were dancing next to Flack and Chris. "Why Detective Flack, what a surprise to see you on the dance floor" Looking at Chris, Danny smiled, "Watch out for his two left feet." Danny proceeded to spin Stacy and then reel her back in.

"Doesn't appear much of a problem." Chris smiled sweetly and moved a little closer to Flack. She then whispered up to Don, "What's with him?"

Don chuckled and steered her further from Danny. "My buddy who seems to think that every women in the room should be waiting in line to dance with him."

"Oh, well I hope they're standing in line for his dancing skills, cause I don't think his personality is going to be the selling point."

"Ah, he's a good guy. Just a little full of himself sometimes." The song came to an end and the band announced they would be taking a break.

Both couples headed back to the table and Danny waved the server over. "Who's up for a shot?" He pushed his glasses back up his nose and when no one objected he ordered a double shot of tequila for the group.

By the time the first round was delivered the couples had been sharing stories and laughs. The shots arrived and Danny made a toast. "Cheers to you, Cheers to me, have a Happy New Year's Eve!" After salting their hands, all four tossed back the drink and then bit into their limes.

Stacy waved to the server to stop back, and proceed to order another double round. They raised their shot glasses as Stacy intoned solemnly, "May all your troubles in the coming year be as short as your New Year's resolutions." Their laughter rang out as they readied their drinks and at the count of three, drank.

Not to be out done, Flack indicated for another round and with his arm now tightly around the waist of Chris, he spoke. "Here's to a long life and a merry one. A quick death and an easy one. A pretty girl and an honest one. A cold beer and another one!" He downed the shot and as Chris was putting her lime to her lips he reached down and captured it, pulling some of the juice into his mouth. She laughed and reached up to help extradite the lime. Once it was free of their mouths, she reached up and pulled his lips down onto hers. The taste of tequila, salt and lime mingled as the kiss deepened.

"Hey, if you two want to go get a room, we understand." Danny' voice was full of humor.

Don and Chris separated and had the good graces to look a little sheepish. The band had started back up and Danny looked at his watch, it was still just over an hour before midnight. "Do you want to go dance some more?" he looked at Stacy.

She agreed and then suddenly stopped in her tracks. "Actually, I have a better idea. Are you guys up for a little adventure?"

Danny shrugged, "It depends on what you're planning."

"It involves ringing in the New Year, but I like the idea of surprising you better. Meet Chris and me in 15 minutes by the front door at the lobby. Bring your coats and gloves." Stacy grabbed Chris's hand and they hurried off.

"Well, you heard the lady Flack, let's get the gear and see where this heads." Danny took the last swallow of his beer and turned to go. Spinning sharply, he wobbled slightly and Flack grabbed him by his arm.

"Easy there Danny. That tequila packed a punch." Flack led the way to the corridor. "So?" He said once they had moved far enough away to hear each other over the band. "How are things going with Stacy?"

"Not bad, although I haven't had her tongue down my throat unlike you and Miss Chris. Although I will say, Chris is hot."

"Just remember, who the first on the dance floor was and who got kissed first. I think that I'm the clear victor in this little bet." Flack opened the door to his room as Danny continued on to his door.

"Night's not over yet Flack. I could still come out ahead. It's not going to take much more for Stacy to loose control of herself and when that happens, watch out." Danny entered his room and grabbed his coat and gloves and stepped back into the hall. Flack was coming out as well. "I'm kind of curious what Stacy has in mind. Let's go Flack."

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

Stacy hurried Chris from the bar. "Go put on some jeans and get a coat. At midnight they are shooting off fireworks over the lake. I thought we could take a couple of snowmobiles up to the top of the slopes and watch them from there. It will be so cool."

"Will you get into trouble for using the snowmobiles?" Chris was worried that her friend might overstep her position.

"No, there are always several for rent for the guests. I'll just make sure to reimburse for the gas. I'll meet you at the side door. Grab a couple of blankets. I've got a bottle of schnapps that I'll bring. We can watch the New Year arrive in-style."

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

Twenty minutes later Flack and Danny were standing in the front lobby. "You don't think we missed them do you?" Danny was a little worried.

"No, quite worrying." Flack pulled out a fleece headband and put it over his ears. "It's starting to snow a little."

They moved closer to the door and watched as flakes started slowly falling from the sky. Suddenly the roar of engines and two lights announced the arrival of the two women. Pulling the big machines up to the edge of the parking lot, Stacy waved at the men to come out.

"Adventure hmmmm." Flack directed at Danny.

"Hey, I've never done it on a snowmobile!" He shouted back as he hurried across the lot and swung on behind Stacy.

Flack followed suit and settled in behind Chris. "You do know how to operate this machine, don't you?"

"I grew up in the country and it snows a lot. My brothers both had Artic Cats and taught little sister to drive."

"Big brothers? I guess I better tread carefully around you." Flack pulled on the helmet that Chris handed back to him.

Chris laughed and pulled on a matching helmet, "Not a worry, I've learned to take care of myself a long time ago. I haven't had to have my brothers beat up a guy for me in a long time."

"So how big are these brothers?"

"I think it might be a fair fight. Hang on!" She thumbed the throttle and the sled accelerated across the snow.

The ride took just over 20 minutes, both girls handled the machines with more finesse than Flack or Danny could have managed. In the open areas, they fairly flew along the ground. Once they reached the tree line, they slowed down some. Reaching the top of one of the one skiing slopes the girls pulled the sleds over and shut them off. Below them the lodge and other buildings glowed in the night. Stacy pulled the blankets from the storage compartment and the couples wrapped themselves in the fleece blankets and sat down upon the seats.

Stacy pulled the bottle out and took a pull off of it before handing it to Danny. Soon the bottle was being passed back and forth between the two sleds. Suddenly a flash of light caught everyone's attention and seconds later a thundering boom echoed through the valley.

"Happy New Year!" Stacy yelled and turned and met Danny's lips.

Chris and Don smiled at each other and leaned into a deep, soulful kiss. The sky soon filled with dazzling colors as the fireworks display exploded across the lake below.

"I've never kissed a guy and seen fireworks before." Chris broke the kiss long enough to enjoy a little oxygen.

Flack pulled her close again and murmured into her ear as he stroked her face and hair, "Hang on then, cause I'm just getting warmed up."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes: Warning, some rough language ahead. Just a little including one f-bomb. So warned.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

The fireworks lasted for a good 15 minutes. The glittering trails streaked upwards and bright colors filled the night sky. The two couples were relatively quiet with the exception of a few ooh's and aah's. Even though the vivid flash gave away the approaching sound, both the girls would jump when the thundering boom would ring across the landscape.

After the last rocket had been launch, the bottle was passed around a final time. Unwrapping themselves from one another and the blankets, Danny and Flack both took a moment to excuse themselves over to a nearby tree. Chris laughed, "And they talk about girls going to the bathroom together."

Stacy agreed, "Lucky guys, the entire world is a bathroom."

The men had just returned when a loud "pop" resounded from further up the slope.

They looked at each other knowingly, waiting and listening for more.

"Fireworks?" Stacy questioned. Danny waved at her to be silent. Suddenly three more "pops" broke the quiet.

Looking at Stacy, Flack asked intensely, "What's up there?"

Slightly confused, she hesitated. "About a half a mile or so up is the boundary of the lodge property and there is a county road a little further up that is a back road into Phoenicia. There are several trails for the cross-country skiers that wind around up there. I don't understand what the problem is, probably just some kids setting off fireworks."

"Those were gunshots." Danny replied tersely. "We'll go check it out. Flack, can you drive one of these?"

"What about us?" Stacy's voice was full of worry. "You're going to leave us stranded?"

"Stacy, calm down." Chris had moved closer to her friend. "They will be right back after they see what was going on. It was probably just some local idiot shooting a gun off because he was out of fireworks." She tried to put an upbeat swing to the situation.

"That's right," Danny moved over and gave Stacy a quick hug. "We'll be right back."

"Why don't we double up and take one snowmobile and leave the other one for the girls." Danny looked at Flack questioningly. "If something is up, they can get back to the lodge on their own."

"That works for me." Flack turned to Chris. "If we're not back in 45 minutes, head back and give the local authorities a call. I don't think it's anything, but we need to check on it."

"Be careful," implored Chris. "You've got some unfinished business to attend." She winked at him and turned back to Stacy. "Glad you brought the blankets."

Flack turned to Danny, "I thought it sounded like the shots came from up that way."

"I agree. Let's go." Danny headed to the machine near Flack.

They followed the opening in the tree line and found one of the trails that appeared to head in the direction of the shots. The headlight cut a small swath of the darkness as both men strained to see into the woods.

Danny tapped Flack's helmet to get his attention and then yelled that he thought he had seen something ahead. Slowing the machine, both watched closely.

"There!" Danny shouted and Flack killed the machine. Jumping from the back, Danny tore off his helmet and began to run towards an opening in the trees. The deeper snow off the path hindered his movement. Flack followed behind.

A flash of movement from behind a tree caught both of their attention and they began to converge upon the spot. Bolting from behind the tree, a young woman stumbled through the snow in an effort to get away from them.

They both called out to her, asking her to stop, but she continued on. Slowly the men gained on her until Danny was able to grab onto her coat. She began to struggle, trying to evade Danny's hands.

"Easy miss. It's ok, we're here to help you." Danny soothed. "It's ok, we're police officers."

Like a switch was thrown, the fight went out of the woman; a young girl, Danny realized.

"Easy now. What's wrong?"

Her eyes were wide and frightened. Her face was scratched in numerous places, blood welling up in some of them. She looked at Danny and Flack with uncertainty in her eyes.

Flack spoke calmly, "Was someone shooting at you ma'am?"

It was like she suddenly remembered what was happening. "Oh my God, we've got to get out of here." Her voice bordered on panic.

"Can you tell us why?" Flack tried to calm her. "You're safe with us. Nothing is going to happen to you. I'm Don and this is Danny."

"My name is Amber Maxwell, I live over in Phoenicia. It's Cody, and he's going to kill me." Her eyes flashed and swept around as if expecting someone to appear at any moment.

"Who's Cody and why is he trying to hurt you?" Flack gently probed.

"He's my boyfriend. We came up to watch the fireworks from the old road and to kill the time he smoke some meth and now he's tweaking. When the fireworks started he started freaking out about someone shooting at him and he turned on me."

Flack and Danny were suddenly more mindful of their exposed position. Flack continued with his questioning. "So what did he do next?"

The girl took a deep breath and continued. "The next thing I know I'm running through the woods trying to get away from him. I though I had. I was trying to head towards the resort, but by then the fireworks were over and I think I got turned around. All of a sudden, there he was. He shot at me and I turned and ran. I haven't seen him since."

"Ok, lets get you back to the lodge and then we can get the locals to take care of this." Flack put his hand on the small of her back and started to guide her to the sled. "If we squeeze we will all fit on here."

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

Stacy and Chris had been huddled together with the blankets since the guys had left. Initially talking and laughing about the fun they had been having with the two men, they had fallen quiet as the minutes ticked by.

"It's been almost 45 minutes." Chris looked at her watch again for what seemed like the hundredth time. "I guess we should start back like the guys said."

"Ok, but I'll feel awfully silly calling the police if there is nothing wrong except two drunk guys on a snowmobile." Stacy was starting to realize the possible folly in bringing everyone out.

"They were only a little tipsy, plus they work for the police department. Let's head back. I'll make the phone call." Chris moved towards the machine and stowed the blankets.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

Flack climbed onto the snowmobile and started it. It roared to life, but when he throttled up, the machine did not engage. After several minutes of trying everything he and Danny knew, he shut the machine off again. Later they would find out that a broken drive belt is a common occurrence, in fact a spare had been stowed under the hood cowling. The fix would have taken 5 minute and what happened later could have been avoided.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

Chris and Stacy had started up their machine and had made it approximately 75 yards when it sputtered and died. Climbing off, they looked at the gas tank and were surprised to see the gauge on the cap was registering almost half a tank. Opening the cap and shining her penlight into the tank, the answer was obvious. "Broken gas gauge." Chris reported to Stacy, "Looks like we walk back."

Setting sight on the flickering lights of the lodge, the girls started walking. Deciding on the most direct route, they walked along the edge of the groomed slope. When they reached the spot where it doglegged away from the lodge they were faced with a decision; follow the run and add distance to their trek or cut through the woods and wade through deep snow.

After a quick discussion, it was decided to continue following the ski run. Neither woman was dressed for a hike through deep snow and uncertain terrain. With as fast a pace as they dared on the slippery slope, they walked along quietly.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

"Looks like we walk." Danny replied grimly. "Would it be closer to go to the road and walk into town?" He looked at the woman.

Amber shook her head, "No, it's quiet a ways into town. The road doesn't see much traffic. Besides Cody is back that way." Her eyes continued to dart around, every noise drawing her attention.

"Come on Danny, we'll follow the track back. The girls will have started back already, so we should be meeting up with some law enforcement on the way back."

"Well let's get," Danny's next words were cut off by the report of a shot. Danny felt something tear through his sleeve, the white-hot flare of pain following. Hitting the ground he could see Flack and Amber ducking for cover.

"You bitch!" A male voice cut through the air. "Fucking whore. I knew I couldn't trust you!" A figure broke from out of the woods into the small clearing where the trio had been standing. Slipping and sliding through the snow, the man's momentum drove him to his knees. "I'm going to beat the shit out of you!"

Both Danny and Flack regained their feet. Danny who was closest to Amber grabbed her and started moving her to the relative safety of a large pine tree. Flack seeing that the man's attention was firmly fixed on his girlfriend, made the move to close the distance and launched himself at the gunman.

Both men hit the snow-covered ground. Flack's long body enveloped the shorter man and he used his upper body to pin the man down as he wrestled for the gun. Moments later he had disarmed the man. "Don't move." He pushed off and stood over the young man who was somewhat stunned. "Danny? Are you and Amber alright?"

Danny's arm stung, but if anything he was angrier than he was hurting. The adrenaline pumping through his veins had taken out most of the pain. Later once things had calmed down, the pain would return. "That punk shot me!"

Flack's attention was on the prone shooter, but he turned his head quickly towards Danny. "Where did he get you? How bad?"

"My arm, it tore right through my coat and grazed my arm. I'll be fine but it hurts like hell." Danny turned to the young woman. "Amber, you ok?"

She nodded and returned her gaze to her boyfriend sprawled on the ground.

"She's fine Flack." Danny took the muffler that was around his neck and slowly wrapped it around his bicep.

"Ok, Cody. I want you to stand up slowly and we are all going to follow that track. You understand me?" Flack held the gun and motioned towards the path that the snowmobile had cut across the snow.

Cody responded with a belligerent "Fuck you."

"You know we can do this the hard way if you want." Flack waved the gun again, "Lets get going."

With Cody leading the way, Flack, Amber and Danny followed a respectable distance behind. Danny looked at his friend and sighed. "Well, I suppose this night can't get any worse."

As if on cue, snow began falling from the sky. Big, wet, fluffy flakes began to make their descent. Flack turned to Danny and scowled slightly, "Thanks a lot."

They slowly followed the path. The visibility was rapidly decreasing. 'Great' thought Flack. 'Happy New Year.'


	5. Chapter 5

Author notes: End of the semester and had to work on grading papers and assigning grades. So, this chapter is a little shorter than I wanted, but I did want to post before the weekend.

Hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

Later, Flack would blame it on Messer Luck, which was a direct outcome of Murphy's Law. The snow that had gently started to fall had in the last 15 minutes had become a heavy curtain of thick, wet snow. The snow clouds obscured the moon and only the flashlight from the snowmobile provided illumination. Fortunately the wind stayed light and the temperature had not dropped much.

As the group continued to walk, the path of the snowmobile became more difficult to distinguish from the rest of the trail. Danny was beginning to feel somewhat fatigued; the alcohol he had consumed had exacerbated his blood loss. Asking for a moments rest, he leaned heavily on a nearby tree. Amber knocked the snow off of a fallen tree trunk and sat down wearily. Danny looked at his friend. "I don't remember it taking so long to get here on the snowmobile. How much further do you think it is?"

Still holding the confiscated gun, Flack had told Cody to stop and turned towards his friend. "We were on the snowmobile for a good twenty minutes or more looking for anything suspicious, so I don't know how far we actually traveled. I'm thinking that once we get back to where we had watched the fireworks, you and Amber should wait in the warming house and I'll walk Cody back until we meet up with the police."

"Sounds good to me partner. This walking in snow is really kicking my ass." Danny moved over to the tree and sat down heavily next to Amber.

"Here, let me check your bandage." Flack looked at the scarf, now covered in blood. "That looks a little more serious than just a scratch." Flack looked at Danny questioningly.

"Maybe, but I'm fine until we," Danny looked over Flack's shoulder, "hey, where did he go?"

Spinning back around Flack saw footprints leading off into the deeply wooded area off of the main trail. "Crap." He started following the tracks, but soon realized that his first priority was to make sure Danny and Amber made it back safely. Turning back around, he made retraced his footsteps. His feet, clad in loafers were already soaked from the snow and the lower parts of his jeans were damp as well.

"Any sign of him?" Danny asked.

"Plenty of footprints, but since he's not armed I'm not going to follow. We'll let the locals worry about catching him." Flack reached out his hand and offered a hand up to Amber. She stood slowly, the shock of the incident and the cold had greatly subdued her. For the first time Flack noticed that she was only wearing a blue jean jacket. "Amber? How are you doing?"

Slowly she focused on the dark haired man. "Just really chilly."

Unbuttoning his coat, Flack slid it off and helped her into it. "This should help."

Danny looked up to see what was happening. "No Flack, here take mine." Danny started to unzip his coat.

"Save it Danny. Besides, I've got on a thermal shirt under this one." He held out his hand to Danny in an offer of help.

Slapping it away Danny slowly stood. "Screw you, I'm not an invalid." Danny muttered good-naturedly.

They began to slowly head in the direction that Flack had indicated. The snowmobile path was now blanketed under the snow.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

It had now been over 20 minutes since they had run out of gas and the going was slow. The thick snow that had begun falling had hampered their progress. Slipping on the slick surface underneath Stacy fell for what seemed the millionth time. "Stupid idea."

"What?" Chris asked as she maneuvered beside her friend.

"I said stupid idea." Standing and sweeping the snow off her body with her mittens she turned and looked up the hill from which they had started. "Why I suggested coming up here is beyond me at this point."

"It was great up until they dashed off to the gun shots." Chris smiled at the memory of the kisses she had shared with the tall detective. "Besides, look at it this way. We will need those hot bodies to help warm up after this."

"Warming up I agree with. I don't think I feel my toes any more and my legs are freezing."

Chris took another step and turned back to her friend. "Come on, it's still a ways down. I wish we had a sled."

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

The trio had come to a large open meadow; Flack remembered driving across it not long after leaving the top of the ski run. As they stepped into the open, a cold wind that wasn't noticeable in the trees cut through them. The trip across the field was looking more daunting.

Amber obviously had the same thoughts because she stopped and started sobbing. Danny put his good arm around her and started talking quietly to her. Scanning the area for any kind of shelter and finding none, Flack knew he needed to get them moving and keep moving. "Hey, once we get across this field, we will be almost there. Come on, it's not as far as it looks."

Reluctantly Amber started walking again, Danny shadowing her steps. Flack glanced at his friend and knew that Danny's energy was waning. "Hey, make sure you stay in my footsteps. That way you won't have to break through the new stuff."

Both Amber and Danny fell into line and lowering his head Flack began to break the way through the deep snow.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

"Look Stacy!" Chris's excited voice caused Stacy to look up. "We are almost at the bottom. Not much further!"

Stacy didn't respond as the two continued walking slowly down the slope. Once to the bottom the main lodge was only a short ¼ of a mile walk. Nothing in comparison to what they had just hiked. Chris felt elated that they were almost back. Her thoughts turned to the two men still on the mountain. Hopefully they were doing alright.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

He couldn't remember ever being this cold. From his feet to his ears, everything was cold and wet. Flack was shivering almost uncontrollably, however no one was commenting on it because they were both concentrating on simply putting one foot in front of the other. Amber was starting to stumble and had started crying again.

The meadow began narrowing as they moved back into the tree line. The trees cut the wind and the snow was not as deep. It wasn't long before they were able to see the warming shack at the top of the run. Danny grinned. "That is a sight for sore eyes. Come on Amber, almost there."

They walked around to the door and Flack reached out and grabbed the door knob, forcing his stiff fingers to curl around the handle. He pulled and was surprised when the door didn't budge. Trying again meet with the same results; the door was firmly locked.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's notes: Did I mention I don't like snow and cold either? At least my part of the Midwest isn't getting what St Louis is receiving!

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

Flack stared at the door almost dumbfounded. _Locked._ _Walk all this way and it's locked_. Deciding that three freezing people were worth a broken lock, he lowered his shoulder and heaved himself into the door.

Had the situation not been so dire it would have been humorous. Flack hit the door with all of the energy he could muster and instead of finding himself inside he ended up bouncing backwards and landing in the snow. Lying there he contemplated staying down for just a few minutes, just to rest for a little bit.

Danny had other ideas however. "Damn it Flack, get up. You're going to freeze to death in that snow." Reaching down he grabbed Flack's hand. "Come on. Get up!"

Flack could hear his friend talking. He wished Danny would just shut up and let him sleep. Just a quick nap. Then he would finish. A hand grabbed his and began tugging at him. Opening his eyes he could see Danny standing over him. "Just a minute."

"Minute my ass, get up now. Come on man, I can't pick you up." Danny's voice held a note of desperation.

Rolling over Flack pushed himself onto his hands and knees. Slowly with Danny's encouragement he stood up and again looked at the door. Turning towards the smaller man Flack looked questioningly at Danny. "Can you get it?"

"Already tried. I'm as weak as a kitten. There is a window on the side. I think we could help Amber through it and she can open the door." Danny looked like he was swaying on his feet. Amber stood close to the building, dwarfed in Flack's jacket. Her eyes were closed.

"Yeah, lets go." Flack moved to Amber and took her by the arm. "Come on Amber, we need you to help."

She roused and they moved to the side of the building where the small window was. Pulling his soaked shirt off, leaving only an equally wet thermal shirt on, Flack wrapped it around his lower arm and punched into the window with his elbow. The window broke and he cleared the glass from the frame.

Moving closer Danny motioned for Amber to follow. Danny gave her a knee up and Flack helped her turn and enter the building by sliding in feet first. Moments later she had unlocked the door and the two men entered.

The first order of business was finding the kerosene heater that provided the warmth for the resort's skiers. Flack knelt by the appliance and turned the knob and hit the ignition switch. To everyone's relief the welcome sound of the flame followed.

Slowly heat began to push back the cold of the small building. Moving benches closer to the heater, Danny helper Amber over to the warmth. Flack looked for something to cover the open window; pulling a framed poster off the wall he carried it over and jammed it into the opening.

"We won't warm up with these soaked clothes on." Danny commented. His shoes and jeans were sodden. "There's some rugs here we could use to cover up with I guess. Any chances they've got blankets around here?."

Flack looked around at the small building. "Doubtful, I'll check out the bathroom." A minute later he came back with seven towels. "Classy place, real towels." He gave several to Amber and she went to the bathroom to strip out of the wet clothing. Flack then turned to Danny and gave him some as well. Carefully he removed the blood-encrusted scarf and helped Danny out of his coat. Tearing a towel, he bound the arm back up. "Grazed? More like a through and through. Lucky it didn't seem to hit anything." Fortunately the bleeding had slowed substantially and his coat had kept his undershirts dry. "Do you want some help getting out of your jeans?"

"I always knew you wanted me Flack." Being warmer had brought some of Danny's humor back.

"Dream on Messer. Do you want help or not." Flack was still freezing. He needed to get everyone taken care of and then he would worry about himself.

"Easy buddy." Danny moved his injured arm and a small gasp escaped his narrowed lips. "Yeah, might not be a bad idea."

After getting Danny settled, Flack sat down and pulled the shirt over his head. His skin was red with the cold and he quickly used a towel to rub himself dry. He draped the towel around his shoulders adn kicked his shoes off. Pulling off his socks he stood and unbuttoned his jeans. Amber walked out of the bathroom, gripping a towel around her waist. He turned and quickly slid the jeans off. Wrapping his own towel around his lean hips he sat down; waiting for the warmth to creep into his bones.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

Chris and Stacy stumbled into the main lobby area and in a few minutes Shawn and several other male employees were bundling up to head back up the mountain to look for the men. A call was placed to the local police and several officers were dispatched to the resort.

Satisfied that everything that could be done was being done, both girls headed to take a warm shower and change clothes.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

Amber had curled up on the bench and had fallen asleep. Watching her sleep, Flack and Danny sat quietly, each lost in there own thoughts. Danny finally broke the silence. "So, I guess the whole bet was a tie."

Flack looked at Danny incredulously, "How do you figure that? I was the first on the dance floor and I'm sure that I had kissed Chris before you even got close to Stacy."

"Yeah, but here it is after midnight and we are both with a girl in her underwear." Danny smiled down at the sleeping form of Amber.

The door swung open unexpectedly and a lone figure stepped into the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's notes: Sorry, I had meant to get this out sooner. One or two more shorter chapters to go. Hope you are still enjoying this.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

The two men turned as the cold blast of air invaded the room. A bulky figure stepped into the room and pulled the ski mask from off of his face. "Don! Is everyone ok?" Shawn stepped further into the room and shut the door. The cold caused Amber to wake and she slowly sat up.

"Hey buddy, glad to see you." Flack had turned to face his friend. In turning his towel slipped slightly exposing his naked legs.

"Whoa, did you get bored and decided to play a little strip poker?" Shawn noticed all three were clad in towels.

"Funny." Flack's tone implied it was any thing but funny. "What took you so long? We thought someone would have been here sooner?"

"Sorry. The girls ran out of gas and it took them a while to make it down the slope." Shawn made his way back to the door, opened it and motioned to the others waiting on snowmobiles to come in. "I'm guessing your pants and shoes are soaked?"

"Yeah, plus Danny has been shot in the arm."

"No big deal Shawn, Flack is just as bad as a mother hen." Danny pushed his glasses back up as he nodded towards the detective.

Flack snorted, "I save the man's life and this is the thanks I get. Did the girls tell you to call the police?"

Shawn nodded, "They mentioned gunshots?"

"Amber's," Flack motioned towards the girl, "boyfriend got a little violent. The local police are going to want to find him. He's the one that shot Danny."

"Lucky shot, I might add." Danny chimed in.

"I got his gun, but they will still need to consider him dangerous." Looking at the others who were now entering the building, "I suppose you didn't bring any extra clothes with you?"

"No, but it won't take long to get the three of you back to the lodge. I'll give them a call and have them send an ambulance to take Danny to the hospital." Shawn moved towards the door to use his two-way radio.

"Forget the ambulance, someone can drive me in." Danny was adamant. "Maybe Stacy could take me in?" His tone was hopeful.

Smiling at Danny's suggestion, Shawn called the lodge, relaying the information Flack had given him.

One of the men had offered Amber the use of his ski pants. She slipped back into the bathroom to put them on while the two men struggled into their own wet blue jeans.

With in minutes everyone was ready to go and they left the warmth of the building to climb onto the snowmobiles.

"Sorry about the window," Flack told Shawn as he climbed on behind his old friend.

"Not a problem. I'm just sorry the whole thing happened."

The trip down the ski run to the lodge didn't take very long, however by the time they reach the bottom, Flack again was freezing cold.

Inside waiting for them were Stacy and Chris, the local police and a pile of warm blankets. Giving the men enough time to step out of their sodden clothing, the police began to question Amber.

Pulling on a pair of sweatpants that someone had found for him, Danny looked over at his friend and complained good naturedly. "So, good thing we got out of the city for a while. Fresh air, beautiful scenery, drug addicts running around with guns. Sorry Don, but next year I think Time's Square will be safer."

"You may have a point there." Flack rubbed at his cold clammy legs with a dry towel, trying to warm them up faster. "I'll talk to the police, you get to the hospital."

"Ok, but remember to make my injury sound a little more impressive than a lucky shot hit me as I was diving for cover. Remember, I've got to look good for the ladies."

Laughing slightly at Danny's concern, Flack pulled on his set of sweats. "I'll see you when you get back from the hospital." He left the room and went in search of the police.

Stacy poked her head in, "Are you decent?"

"Yeah. Ready to go?" Danny stood and walked out with her to the waiting car.

An hour later Flack had related the events of the evening to the officers. After being assured that they would keep him appraised of the situation, he walked slowly back to his room. Unlocking his door, he was surprised to hear the television. Opening it hesitantly, he could also see that the lights were on. He entered slowly, unsure what might be waiting for him. He stopped short when he realized that there was a noticeable bump under the quilt on his bed.

Turning off the lights and the t.v., he moved over to the bed. Leaving his sweats on, he pulled back the covers and slid into the bed. The bump murmured slightly and he moved closer. The bump rolled slightly, revealing a sleeping Chris. Smiling at her peaceful face, Don wrapped his arm around her, drawing her close to him. He closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

It was almost noon before Don awoke. The spot that had previously been taken was now empty. He frowned slightly. He had hoped to wake up with Chris still beside him. Sliding up he glanced around for a note or some explanation as to where she went. Finding none he laid back closing his eyes again, deciding if he wanted to continue sleeping.

He heard the metallic click as the keycard unlocked the door. The door opened to revel Chris balancing bagels on top of two cups of coffee. Pushing the door shut softly, she crossed to the low dresser and sat the coffee down. Seeing that her progress had been monitored, she smiled brightly at the dark-haired man.

"I thought you might appreciate a hot cup of coffee and a bite to eat."

"Thanks, I would."

Chris handed him a cup and both bagels. She then sat down on the chair across from the bed and began to drink her own cup of coffee. "I didn't know how you liked your coffee, so I went with black."

"Just perfect thanks again." Don took a bite of the bagel and then a swallow of the coffee. Within minutes the bagel was gone and he was draining the last of the coffee. "I hate to admit, I'm still hungry. What do you say I throw on some clothes and we go grab some lunch?"

"Sounds good to me. I ran into Stacy in the lobby and she said Danny is back and is probably still sleeping. They didn't get in until almost 7 a.m. She is planning staying up to make sure the afternoon shift is covered and according to her she is going to sleep for a week." Chris stood up, "I'll go out and wait for you in the hall."

"You don't need to do that. I'll step into the bathroom and change quickly. I think I'll take a quick shower as well." Don climbed out of the bed and stretched.

Less than twenty minutes later they headed down to the dining room. Don held the door and followed Chris in. After being seated, they scanned the menu, each discussing their likes and dislikes. The server approached the table and both ordered.

After the server had departed, Chris smiled at Don. "How do you eat that much and stay as lean as you are?"

"Good metabolism." He took a big drink of the milk that had been delivered. "I wanted to thank you for being there last night."

"I'm really sorry that I fell asleep before you got in. I didn't know if you would need someone to talk with or not." Chris said sincerely.

"That's all right. I was dead tired, I hit the pillow and I was gone. I did appreciate it." He paused, not knowing how to sum up in words how much holding her had meant.

As if sensing his meaning, Chris shook her head knowingly. "Sometimes, after a bad day, it's nice to hold on to someone." She paused for a moment and continued on, "So with Danny out of commission, that kind of messes up your plans for this trip."

"Danny wasn't too excited about the skiing anyway, know it just gives him a convenient excuse to stay in the lounge or the hot tub. I could really use a ski partner, if you are up for it."

"I'd like that. What do you say we head out for a while after lunch? They say the new snow is already packing down and the runs are fast."

They finished their lunch and Flack headed back to his room to change. He hesitated and then decided to knock on Danny's door after all. The sharp raps finally elicited a response and he could hear Danny on the other side. The sound of the chain being removed preceded the door opening.

Looking rather the worse for the wear, Danny looked bleary eyed, sans glasses. "What?"

"Hey, Happy New Year to you too." Don smiled at him. "Just wanted to hear how the arm is."

Danny held up his arm, indicating a band of white gauze wound around the wound. "Doctor said I was lucky and to take a week off of work." He ran his other hand through his hair; it was sticking up all over the place. "I guess now I'll have an excuse to stay off the slopes."

"That's another reason I roused you from your beauty sleep, Chris and I are going skiing this afternoon."

"Have fun. I'm going back to bed. Wake me for supper."

"Not a problem. See you later."

Danny turned and hesitated. He turned back towards his friend. "So? This thing with Chris."

"Thing?" Flack laughed. "Danny we are two adults, going skiing. End of story. It's not like I'm going to be proposing to her tonight. Although I'll probably see if she and Stacy want to join us, unless you don't want me to?"

"Adults. Yeah, I guess you are."

"What do you mean by that?" Flack was confused.

"Nothing, I'm just tired and talking nonsense." Danny shook his head as if to clear it. "Hey, happy New Year Don."

Flack smiled broadly, "It's looking a whole lot brighter than last year already." He walked down the hall to his room.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

Danny shut the door and squeezed the bridge of his nose, pushing back the conversation playing in his head.

_The long wait at the emergency room had given Danny and Stacy time to talk. Discussing what might be transpiring back at the lodge between their two friends, Stacy had laughed at Danny's prediction of Flack and Chris becoming more than just friends._

_"Won't happen Danny." Stacy replied soberly._

_"Why not? Flack's a great guy. Not bad looking, good job, knows how to treat women," Danny ticked the reasons off on his fingers._

_"I really shouldn't be sharing this with you." Stacy looked guiltily as him. "Chris is engaged to be married and she decided to come up and visit me and have one last fling. She decided that it would be easy to hook up with someone and have it be an anonymous kind of thing. No one at home would be the wiser."_

_"What?" Danny was instantly pissed. "She goes around letting Flack think that something is happening and she's off the market."_

_Stacy spoke defensively, "Oh, and I'm sure you've never done something like that? One-night stand not in your vocabulary?"_

_That silenced Danny; he backed down and looked somewhat contrite. "Point taken. It's just that Flack is coming off a stretch of real shitty experiences." He then filled in Stacy. "I guess I hoped for his sake he would have a nice little romance that might lead to something. He is a real nice guy. Nicer than me." Danny confessed._

_"I don't know about that," Stacy squeezed Danny's good hand. "I think that you're a good friend. Don't tell him that I told you though."_

_"I won't. I'm not sure how I would tell him or even if I need to. I mean, maybe things will have cooled off between them."_

Skiing this afternoon. Supper tonight. Flack and Chris didn't seem to be cooling down, if anything Danny was worried that it was heating up.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's notes: I really didn't fall off the Earth, but I came close. Here is the conclusion. I'm hoping to start the next one soon. Thanks for reading. Also some naughty words ahead, so if the f-bomb makes you cringe, beware. I only use it twice.

CSI:NY CSI::NY CSI:NY

During the next two days Flack and Chris spent most of their time on the slopes, Danny unable to join them due to his arm. Even meal times found Chris and sometimes Stacy joining the two men. With the information that Stacy had shared, Danny found he had to work hard at being civil to Chris. The undercurrent of tension did not escape Flack's notice. After supper Flack asked Danny to stop by his room.

"Danny, I'm having a hard time understanding what's up with you." Flack looked at his friend with the same penetrating glare he would affix on suspects. "If I didn't know any better I think you were having your period. Moody and bitchy. Hell, Stella doesn't even get this bad."

"What's up with me? I'd say it's more like what's up with you. Ever since you've met her it's been Chris this and Chris that." Danny's tone sounded pissy.

Flack's face took on a different expression as a new idea bloomed. "You're jealous of Chris."

"What?! No!" Danny denied, realizing that it did nothing to further his argument.

"Yes you are." Flack laughed ruefully. "You're upset that things are going so well for us. Just because you're so hung up on Lindsay, you can't stand the fact that I might be finding what you can't."

"And what is that Don? Love? An easy lay?" Danny spit out.

"You know what Messer, fuck you." Flack was angry and hurt. He couldn't understand why Danny was acting like such a prick.

"Fuck me? I'm not the one getting led around by his dick by some girl looking for a last go round." Danny blurted and realized he had said too much.

"Last go round? What's that supposed to mean?" Flack was puzzled.

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that, I know you well enough Danny. What did that mean." Flack wanted an answer.

"Damn it Don." Danny was torn. He had wanted to spare his friend any more hurt and that was exactly what was happening. "Stacy told me something about Chris."

"What." Flack's voice was low and angry.

Danny looked away briefly, waiting for the ceiling to fall in, the floor to open up, anything to save him from giving the information to Don. When nothing happened he looked back at his friend. "Stacy told me that Chris is engaged and was coming here to sow her last wild oats."

The look on Flack's face was one of hurt and anger. Without a word he left the room and let the door close shut behind him. Danny contemplated following him, but decided that for now Don needed to be alone. He did decide to stay in Flack's room watching television so he would know when Flack returned.

CSI:NY CSI::NY CSI:NY

He realized he had fallen asleep when he heard the key scrapping around the lock. Sitting up, he took his glasses off and wiped his eyes before putting them back on. Glancing at the clock Danny noted that it was almost 2 a.m. . The door swung open and Flack stumbled into the room, a bottle of Jack Daniels clutched in his hand.

Seeing Danny, Flack smiled sarcastically, "Well, if it ain't my buddy." He made his way to the table and chair and sat down heavily. Twisting off the bottle's cap, he took a deep pull on the amber liquid.

"Don," Danny moved to the other chair and looked at the drunken man. "I'm sorry it came out like it did, but I was mad that she was playing with you like that."

Flack blinked several times as he took in the information. "Yeah, she said she was sorry too, she didn't think it would be a big thing. Just a little fun." He shook his head and took another drink from the bottle.

Watching Flack sit the bottle down, Danny reach for it and took a small sip. Instead of returning it to the spot in front of the detective, he kept it in front of himself. Hopefully he could prevent the taller man from taking in any more alcohol because he appeared to have enough already.

Flack cradled his head in his hands and spoke quietly. "I really thought that something might happen with Chris and me. I thought I'd get back to the city and we would still see each other. Shit."

"I'm sorry Don." Danny didn't know what else to say.

As it was Don wasn't in much shape to listen anyway. His eyes had closed. Danny guided his drunken friend over to the bed and helped him get his shoes off. Within minutes Flack was snoring.

Danny took the bottle and emptied the rest of the whiskey down the drain and then sat down. He stretched his legs out and started to flip through the channels.

CSI:NY CSI::NY CSI:NY

He awoke to the sounds of Flack throwing up in the bathroom. Danny waited until the sounds had ceased and knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey, you all right in there?"

A muffled reply followed. Danny opened the door slightly to find Flack sitting by the stool, his long legs pulled up and his head resting on his arms.

Danny went over and sat on the edge off the tub. He looked down at his hands, deciding on his next words. Flack however beat him to the punch.

"I feel like shit."

"I can imagine, you drank enough of that bottle of Jack." Danny looked up, trying to gauge the reaction of his next words. "I'm sorry about what happened last night. I didn't want to be the one to break it to you. Plus I didn't show a whole lot of tact."

"It's ok." Flack rubbed his face with his hand; the black stubble scratching his palm. "I should have realized the way my life has been going that this wouldn't work out." His tone was slightly dejected.

"Hey, come on. You're batting just as well as I am." Danny tried to cheer his friend. "Lindsay ring any bells?"

"I guess you've made your point." Flack pushed himself up and crossed to the sink and rinsed his mouth out. "Maybe guys like us aren't meant to find love."

"That's pretty extreme Flack." Danny shook his head, "Just cause we haven't met them yet doesn't mean we aren't ever going to find it. Like the song said, "You can't hurry love." "

"Great I'm hung-over and you're quoting song lyrics."

"Come on, lets go get some chow and head back to the city." Danny stood and moved towards the outer door.

Two hours later, they had stowed the last of their luggage and had said good-bye to Stacy and Shawn. Danny took the wheel and Flack, eyes shaded by a pair of sunglasses, yawned and closed his eyes. "You did make a resolution to drive better didn't you Messer?"

"Hey, Stella lets me drive." Danny pulled out of the parking lot and started the long trip home.

CSI:NY CSI::NY CSI:NY

The key in the door startled the brunette. Putting down the cup of tea she had just prepared, she watched the door swing open and a shapely red-head entered the small apartment. "Hey, I didn't think you were ever coming home."

Laughing, the red-head tossed her purse onto the couch. "Sorry, Frankie ended up taking me down to Atlantic City for the New Year."

"Sounds like fun. I want you to tell me every detail. Don't leave anything out!"

"It was great. You're going to have to meet Frankie someday."

"Oh, I'm looking forward to it." The brunette smiled and picked up her cup. Taking a drink of the herbal tea she thought to herself, ' I'm sure he'll be looking forward to it as well."


End file.
